Into the Fire
by swinglifeawayxx
Summary: Concert for Hope from from Demi's point of view. One broken relationship. One replacement. One night. Niley. Repost, new title. Review!


**You guys are amazing, and I know you've already reviewed this, but PLEASE, _PLEASE_, REVIEW ONE MORE TIME.**

**Summary: **Concert for Hope from from Demi's point of view. One broken relationship. One replacement. One night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my guitar and the laptop this was typed on.

--

**Into the Fire**

_swinglifeawayxx_

_--_

1. _**D**_ -**_ E - M - I _**

I performed first. I guess it makes sense - I'm the least popular of the three groups. The opening act. The performance was great, so much fun, and a lot of my fans were there.

But there were more for her.

Sure, they screamed for me, but the "Team Miley" signs in the front row definitely weren't meant for me. Selena hates her. Not to say that Miley's my best friend or anything, but Selena **_really_** hates her. I just don't know her that well.

They hate to talk about it, all three of them. I tried once, but that didn't go so well. When I met the boys, their relationship with her was still so...**_great_**. They came onto the set of "Camp Rock" always talking about times with her, joking, and writing her letters - there was no cell phone or e-mail reception. Nick was **_so_** in love, Joe had the little sister he'd always wanted, Kevin was more protective than ever. I was there in the airport when they picked her up when she came to visit. I was there to see her walk through the doors leading to the tarmac her plane had landed on - it was a small airport. I saw the way her breath caught in her chest when she caught her first glimpse of them, her eyes lighting up, before she was buried in a Jonas Bear Hug. Those are the hugs I get all the time now.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Jeez, Nick," I said, laughing. "I've never seen you this excited."_

_He playfully glared at me before turning once again to face the doors the infamous Miley would be walking through momentarily. Joe, Nick, Kevin, Frankie, their mom and dad, as well as me, were standing at the entrance to the private tarmac of the tiny airport near Haliburton, Canada. I was excited to meet the boys' best friend, and they were all beside themselves. Nick hadn't seen his girlfriend in two months, Kevin and Joe missed their little sister, Frankie missed his playmate, and Mr. and Mrs. J missed their "daughter."_

_A kind looking woman in a flight attendant's uniform walked over to the group._

_"Her plane has just taxied into the gate," the woman said, smiling politely at us. Nick began to bounce on the balls of his feet, faster, faster!_

_"Thank you," Mrs. J said, nodding politely. The woman smiled and walked away once again. Joe and Kevin exchanged huge grins._

_We waited._

_The door opened and the boys all involuntarily caught their breath; waiting. A woman with long, blonde hair - her mother, I guessed - came through first, and Mrs. J embraced her immediately with a smile. Mr. J followed suit. I turned my eyes back to the door. Miley's mom wasn't the one I was waiting to see._

_"**MILEY!**" _

_I heard the name rip from Nick's lips, before a small figure with long, curly brown hair was wrapped tightly in his arms. He kissed her repeatedly on the head, pulling her as close to him as he could. Before I could get a good look, Joe and Kevin had joined the hug, hooting happily, Frankie wiggling between them to hug her waist. I giggled - it was adorable. I glanced over at the adults. They were all laughing at their childrens' reactions, shaking their heads. Mrs. J gestured to me. I smiled once more in the boys' direction, before walking over to the others. The adults all smiled._

_"Hi," I smiled at Miley's mom once I reached them. "I'm Demi." She smiled kindly at me, holding out her hand._

_"Tish," she replied. "That crazy one's Mom." She waved a hand in Miley's direction. I laughed._

_"Demi, here, has heard a lot about Miley," Mr. J said, laughing. "The boys never stop talking about her."_

_They launched into another conversation and I heard my name being called from behind me._

_"Demi!" _

_It was her._

_"Demi!" her voice called from the pile of Jonases. "Help me!"_

_I giggled, walking over to the group and grabbing Joe and Kevin's shirts, pulling them off of the poor girl. Nick stayed attached to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. Frankie ran over to his parents._

_"Let the girl breathe!" I exclaimed, holding my hand out to her. "I'm Demi."_

_She was beautiful. The pictures in magazines didn't do her any justice. Her skin was a pale white, flawless, and her hair was obviously natural, falling down her back in gentle curls. Her eyes were a bright sparkling blue, her smile dazzling. Unlike her photo shoots, she had minimal makeup on. She was gorgeous, even in her rumpled sweats and hoodie._

_"I'm Miley," she smiled. "Thanks for that." She nodded her head at Joe and Kevin. Joe stuck his tongue out at her._

_"I haven't seen you in two months and that's what I get?" he exclaimed, poking her side teasingly. She squealed, jumping away from Nick and Joe. Then she noticed the adults._

_"Mrs. J! Mr. J!" she cried, running over to the adults. She enveloped first Denise then her husband in hugs, then pulled back, grinning._

_"We've missed you, Miles," Mr. J said, playfully ruffling her hair._

_"Yes, things have been much quieter than usual," his wife added, smiling. Frankie grinned up at Miley from his mother's side._

_"How you been, Frankster?" Miley asked, kneeling down to his level. _

_"Good!" he giggled. "Joey taught me more of the tambourine!"_

_"Really?" Miley gasped, playing along. "You'll have to show me later!"_

_As the banter continued, I looked over to the three boys, standing next to one another, watching the scene fondly. Nick's eyes never strayed from Miley's figure, a content smile on his face. I felt out of place. Where did I fit in with this tight-knit family? Suddenly, Miley jumped up. _

_"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I forgot a bag on the plane!" She looked at her mom. "I'll be right back!"_

_Giggling, she walked over and grabbed Nick's hand, pulling him back to the doors of the tarmac. I watched them go. Why did Selena hate her so much? She seemed pleasant and friendly to me._

_A voice shook me out of my thoughts._

_"What do you think, Dem?" Kevin asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him._

_"She seems great, Kev," I replied softly, gazing back to the spot where Miley and Nick had disappeared. "I've never seen Nick that happy."_

_"I really hope you guys get along," he said, squeezing my shoulder and releasing me. "You're both so important to us."_

_Frankie and the adults went to get the car, and I joined them. I figured the boys would want a private moment with their little sister. _

_We walked down the long hallway and I stopped at the corner, letting the others go ahead, watching as Miley and Nick came back through the doors, her bag slung across his back, his arm tightly around her shoulder. _

_Kevin and Joe pulled them into one more hug, holding on. Their mouths moved - I couldn't hear what they were saying. After one more kiss on the head each and a shared knowing look, Kevin and Joe began making their way toward the exit. They winked at me as they passed, smiling hugely. I smiled back, before looking past them again. _

_The two young teenagers were standing face to face, noses nearly touching, hands intertwined at their sides. And as I watched, happy tears welled in her eyes, and I saw him mouth those words._

_'I love you.'_

_The tears spilled over._

_'I love you more.'_

_He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, then, and I had to look away. The tears were welling up in my own eyes. _

_I had never seen anything so...right._

**_PRESENT TIME_**

That day, that very moment, I knew they were meant to be together, and as much as I loved Selena, I couldn't help but hope she failed in getting him. I had believed that there was nothing, absolutely **nothing **that could tear them apart.

She and I became friends on that visit. She was friendly, vivacious, loving, and cared about Nicholas Jonas more than anything in the world. I couldn't understand how two people so young could be that in love with one another. They were like newlyweds - the simplest things had them giggling, kissing, touching.

And when the news of their breakup was relayed to me by Joe, I called her. Immediately. No questions asked. She was crushed.

Selena will never know how much damage she caused. She will never know how angry I was, _am_with her for ruining a girl's life. Yes, life. Because Nick was Miley's life. Nick is Miley's life.

At the concert, I saw her while the boys were finishing their set. She was just coming out of her dressing room when I walked by.

"Hey, Demi," she said.

"How are you, Miley?" I replied, hugging her.

"Fine."

She didn't need to elaborate. I followed her gaze, watched her painfully stare at the three boys on stage.

I was dreading the finale.

_Please, God, _I prayed as my name was called again. _Please let her be okay._

And then into the fire I went.


End file.
